Just a Phone Call
by Settiai
Summary: It was a normal, unremarkable morning... until Charles Gunn answered the phone.


Title: Just A Phone Call  
  
Author: Settiai 

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," "Angel," and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: This is taking place sometime before "Waiting In The Wings."

Explanation: This is an answer to a challenge posted on the Crumbling Walls forum. 

Summary: It was a normal, unremarkable morning--until Charles Gunn answered the phone...

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

E-mail: lynn_foster@settiai.com

**********

The sound of a ringing phone startled Charles Gunn out of a sound sleep, sending him into a sitting position in mere seconds. He let out a cry as he slipped out of the chair that he had collapsed in less than an hour earlier and landed on the cold floor with a thud. His eyes wandered wildly around the room, trying to focus as his tired mind forced itself to wake up. 

After a few seconds, he was awake enough to realize what was going on. Wesley had disappeared rather early the night before, saying that he needed to get back to his apartment to try and translate some ancient scrolls or something. Less than a half hour later, Lorne had hurried out--claiming to have a last minute reading to perform. Then Fred had decided to retire early to her bedroom, after taking the time to try and soundproof her room as best she could.

Of course, he really couldn't blame them for leaving, considering the fact that Connor had been up for the last two nights crying. Angel and Cordelia had been up in the nursery all night, and he had been downstairs--trying to block out the earsplitting cries coming from the baby upstairs. It hadn't succeeded, however, and he hadn't been able to sleep until Angel's son had finally decided to fall asleep. 

Gunn's eyes widened slightly as the phone's ringing finally registered in his exhausted mind. If he didn't answer it, the ringing would probably wake up Connor. Who would start crying again. Which could, very possibly, cause a certain souled vampire and part-demon Seer to kill him.

With a tired yawn, he quickly pulled himself up off the floor and hurried over to the front desk. Grabbing the phone, he pulled it up to his ear and tiredly collapsed into the chair that was sitting behind it. 

"Hello, this is Angel Investigations... Charles Gunn speaking. How can I help you? ... Oh. The Slayer? Yeah, I've heard a lot about you." 

Gunn listened for a moment, a confused look slowly appearing on his face. 

"Yeah, I guess I can tell him that. Is there any point of me asking you what it means though? ... No, I didn't think so. Okay then, I'll pass along the message."

He slowly hung up the phone, a baffled expression shining in his eyes. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps behind him caused him to start just a bit. Gunn spun around and found himself looking right into the face of... 

"Fred?"

The brown-haired woman gave him a curious smile before glancing over at the phone. 

"Who was it on the phone, Charles?"

**********

Gunn quietly opened the door to the nursery, trying his best not to make any loud sounds. A small grin came to his face as caught sight of Connor, laying sound asleep in his crib. Then his gaze slowly moved onwards to Cordelia, who was slumped down--practically unconscious--in a chair near the crib. 

He slowly moved his gaze past her and focused in on the vampire sitting in a chair near her. Angel wasn't moving and appeared, at least to Gunn, to be asleep. His voice was barely more than a whisper as he turned around to look at Fred, who was standing right behind him. 

"Well, he's asleep... And I'm sure as hell not going to wake him up. We can tell him about the phone call later."

Both he and Fred jumped as Angel's voice suddenly came from inside the room. 

"Too late, you've already woken him up. So, who was it on the phone a few minutes ago?"

Gunn turned back around and found himself staring right into Angel's face. Without meaning to, he jumped just a bit. Then, rolling his eyes slightly, he quietly answered the vampire's question. 

"It was your ex-girlfriend. The Slayer, I mean."

Angel's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared at Gunn for a moment. There was silence for a few minutes, before the vampire let out a rather loud sigh. 

"What did she say?"

Gunn looked at him, confusion showing clearly on his face. 

"She said, word for word, 'Spike is off limits. Tell him that unless he sees Spike literally biting into a human, that from now on Spike is not to be touched. Last time we met he said I could have anything I wanted and he wouldn't ask. This is it.'"

While he had been speaking, Angel's eyes had became wider and wider. Now, there was a look in them that seemed to be stuck somewhere half-way between shock and anger. 

"What!?"

All three of them flinched as the single word echoed throughout the silent room. Within seconds, the sound of sobs was once again echoing throughout the entire building. Angel stared at his son's crib for a moment before letting out a strangled cry and stomping back over towards it. 

**********

Buffy Summers was hanging the phone back up as her younger sister walked into the room. Dawn did a slight double-take as soon as she saw the slightly guilty look on her sister's face. Curiosity shining in her eyes, she looked Buffy right in the eyes. 

"Wanna tell me who you were just talking with?"

The Slayer smiled just a little before shaking her head. 

"I was just leaving a message for Angel. He was probably out working all night, and I figured that it would cause less trouble for them if I called now."


End file.
